


Read Between the Lines

by JulyStorms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyStorms/pseuds/JulyStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{N/A}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece of prose-poetry I wrote to sit in the description box of my Hitch RP blog on Tumblr.

Read between the lines.

I hide myself in syllables found between the sentences I speak.

Look closer, at the spaces in between, and you’ll see all of me. You’ll know me, then, from my trembling fingers to my clumsy heart.

And after the learning is over, please keep me close; read me like your favorite book: a story you know by heart but love anyway. 


End file.
